


Alex 6

by Sunhawk16



Series: Godchild [15]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: From the 12 days of Christmas 2010.  God Child Universe.





	Alex 6

**Author's Note:**

> From the 12 days of Christmas 2010. God Child Universe.

I’m old, Heero… when did I get to be old?

You’re not old. You’re just not a teenager anymore.

I feel old. I feel so very, very old.

I think it’s more that Alex is so very, very young.

Kid is going to be the death of me. We must have walked back and forth across that zoo fifty times.

Well, walking is good exercise…

Fifty times, Heero. I’m not kidding. The child had a mental list of all his favorite animals and we had to see them in order. In freaking order! There was no distracting him and… ow! Ow! Charlie horse! Ow!

Hold still and let me stretch it out. Come on… straighten your leg. There… is that better?

It will never be better again. Can we get a hot tub? I’m going to need a hot tub to survive this kid.

He is rather… focused.

Focused?! He is a mini carbon copy of Chang Wufei! The tone… the attitude… the freaking posture!

Well, Alex does idolize his Grandpa…

It’s more than that, man. I’m telling you, there’s some kind of uncanny force at work here…

I think they call it ‘genetics’.

Insidious thing, genetics. You take a mother and you take a father and somehow they produce... the past! Like, all over again!

They do say that grandkids are a parent’s revenge.

But how did I get involved in this multi-generational act of payback?

You can’t deny you had a rather heavy hand in Mei’s upbringing.

So I was involved in my God-daughter’s childhood? This entitles me to a piece of the retributional pie?

Something like that. Consider it turn-about for that whole skateboarding thing.

Oh. Well damn. I might have reconsidered that stance if I’d known.

No you wouldn’t. You adore Mei, and you adore Alex and you wouldn’t miss any of this for the world.

Tell that to my knees…

Well, we may not own a hot tub, but we do have a tub. How about I fetch a little wine and we spend the evening soaking in a hot bath?

Sounds heavenly. Or it would if the bathroom wasn’t so damn far away. And Heero?

Yeah?

Just bring the bottle.


End file.
